To Protect
by DigiExpert
Summary: Paraietta and Neviril plan to spend the afternoon playing together and eating cookies, but someone shows up, which prompts Paraietta to act.


**The idea for this story came from a friend on LJ - sissyhiyah. She was feeling depressed one day and so I offered to write her Simoun fic. She got to choose the characters and prompt. Her character choice was Paraietta and she wanted me to figure out why Paraietta was so protective of Neviril, ie, what had started it. I took it on and this is the finished result. Enjoy!**

"Paraietta, come on! I've got the blanket from father."

Hearing her name, Paraietta grinned. She picked the daisy she'd been looking at, hoping that Neviril would enjoy it. "Coming!" she called as she turned and ran to Neviril, who was spreading out the blanket.

She quickly plopped herself onto the blanket on her knees. Neviril quickly scolded her. "You're gonna make it dirty. You're supposed to take your shoes off!"

"Sorry!" Paraietta quickly apologized. She took off her shoes and neatly placed them by the blanket before sitting back down. She looked toward the basket that Neviril had, her teddy bear propped in front of it. "What did you bring?"

"Cookies and bottles of tea."

"Yum! Can we eat now?"

"Sure!" Neviril opened the basket and began pulling out the items inside. She set down a plate of cookies that had been wrapped, as well as two aluminum bottles of tea. She handed one of the bottles to Paraietta and then began to unwrap the plate. "They're chocolate chip."

"My favorite!" Paraietta could feel her stomach growl at the thought of a fresh cookie. She knew Neviril always had fresh cookies at her house. She reached out and took the largest cookie she could find, biting into it happily. "It's still warm!"

Neviril giggled. "They were cooling when I got them." She too had a cookie in hand, and bit into it daintily. She reached out and took her bear, setting it in her lap. Paraietta knew that that teddy bear was one thing Neviril always had with her. It was her security blanket.

"These are really good. Can I have another?" asked Paraietta as she brushed the crumbs from the first cookie off her shirt.

"Yes, you can," replied Neviril, still working on her first cookie.

"What about me?" sneered a voice. "I want a cookie too!"

Both girls turned, surprised, and saw Inia standing behind them. She was a few years older than Paraietta and Neviril, and the daughter of one of the delegates. She wasn't well liked, mostly due to her tendency to bully the other girls to get what she wanted. Her father ignored the whispers that she was just like him in personality.

"U-um…" Neviril held tighter to her bear. Her nervousness took over, and she couldn't form the words she wanted to say.

"They're not yours!" spoke Paraietta defiantly. She was a bit scared of the older girl, but she wouldn't show it.

"Oh yeah? I can just take them from you."

Neviril reached for the plate and pulled it back toward her. She didn't want Inia to take the cookies, even though she was very afraid of the girl. "N-no."

Inia stepped closer to the pair. "You're just a bunch of babies. Hand over the cookies!" She reached for the plate Neviril had pulled away, and became more frustrated when Neviril kept moving it away from her. She reached out and grabbed Neviril by the front of her dress. Pulling the girl to her feet, she gave a hard push. Neviril fell hard to the ground, and a sickening crunch was heard and Neviril burst into tears.

Paraietta looked at Neviril, her best friend, and as she watched the tears flow freely, something inside of her snapped. She immediately moved in front of Inia, blocking the girl from reaching Neviril or the cookies. There was a wild look in her eyes, and she felt the utmost desire to protect Neviril at all costs. She stepped forward, challenging Inia. "Don't touch her! I won't let you!"

Inia stood her ground. "Are you sad about your friend? She'll be fine, the big crybaby."

"She's not a crybaby!" Paraietta reached out and pushed Inia, placing both hands on the girl's chest.

Inia, surprised by both the action and the strength of the push, stumbled backwards. However, she quickly recovered. "That all you got? I'm surprised you're even trying to get me. You're just a baby too, a big baby like Neviril over there."

"Take it back!" Paraietta glared as she held her arms out, planning to keep Inia away from Neviril at all costs. Inia pressed forward, and instead of pushing her away as before, Paraietta clenched her fist and punched her, the hit landing on her cheek.

Inia had not been expecting such an attack and stepped back. A string of emotions crossed her face, before she burst into tears and ran off. Paraietta had been the first to give back what Inia always gave others. Paraietta watched in confusion as the girl ran off before kneeling beside Neviril.

"Neviril? Are you okay?"

"N-no," sobbed Neviril.

"What's wrong?"

"M-my a-arm. Hurts. Really bad." Neviril spoke in short sentences between her sobs.

Paraietta looked down at Neviril's right arm, which didn't look right to. It was bent funny. "I'm gonna get your father," she stated, turning toward the house. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, tie flapping with the created breeze. On her way, she came across Neviril's father, Halconf, with Inia and her father as well. She could hear Inia's father yelling long before she could hear what he was saying.

"Paraietta, explain your side of the story," said Halconf patiently as he approached his daughter's friend.

"You don't need her explanation. You already have Inia's! These girls are up to no good and you know it!" interrupted Inia's father.

"But Neviril!"

"Explain the story, Paraietta."

"But—"

"Please give your side of the story, Paraietta. We would like to hear it," continued Halconf, ignoring Paraietta's pleas.

"Neviril and I were eating cookies and drinking tea. Inia came and wanted to take our cookies and we wouldn't let her. She got mad and pushed Neviril and made her cry. So I pushed Inia back and then I hit her."

"I told you that girl was not fit to play with your daughter," began Inia's father. "You didn't listen. You know what her family is like—"

"Enough. Paraietta, you'll go home at once."

"But Neviril!"

"Neviril will be told later." Halconf reached to take Paraietta's hand and began to walk back toward the main house. However, Paraietta rested, dragging her feet and trying to stand her ground. "Let's go," instructed Halconf, leaving no room for disobedience.

"Neviril's hurt!" Paraietta shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Halconf looked at the young child in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Her arm looks funny. Inia pushed her and she fell. She's been crying, but her arm hurts."

Halconf immediately let go of Paraietta's hand and rushed toward the area he knew his daughter loved to play. He heard her pained cries, and it only took one look to know that Paraietta had been telling the truth. He turned to face Inia and her father, both of whom had followed. "Take your daughter and leave the premises at once. If your daughter ever touches my daughter again, I will deal with you personally." He glared as he made his threat.

"Hmph. Your daughter is nothing but a weak-willed child, just like her mother."

"Continue that statement, and I will make sure you understand exactly what I mean," growled Halconf.

The other delegate held up his hands. "I can see that you'll do as you please. Come, Inia. You won't have to worry about playing with these _children_ anymore. You're above them."

Halconf didn't wait for the two to leave his field of vision. He immediately knelt down, looking at his daughter. Neviril's face was blotchy, red, and she was sniffling. "Paraietta, run and let the house maids know what has happened. I'll bring Neviril."

Paraietta took one last look at her friend before she took off to the main house once more. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings, or the look Inia gave her as she rushed past. She didn't even noticed that she'd run past them. All she cared about was finding someone to help Neviril.

Hours later, Paraietta was allowed to go into Neviril's room. She walked slowly to Neviril's bed. Neviril herself was dressed in her nightgown, her arm in something Paraietta had never seen before. Neviril wasn't crying anymore, and she smiled when she saw Paraietta. "Paraietta!" she called.

"Does it hurt?" Paraietta asked, pointing to the cast Neviril had on her right arm.

"Not anymore. It feels funny and makes my arm heavy."

"Oh." Paraietta wasn't sure what else she should say.

"I'm glad you're my friend. Inia scares me."

"But you still got hurt."

"You still got her to leave. You're so brave, Paraietta."

Paraietta blushed. "Thanks, Neviril."

"Do you wanna finish your cookies and tea?" Neviril pointed to the bedside table with her good hand. "Father says I can eat in bed this time!"

"Sure!" replied Paraietta, grinning.

Later that night, Paraietta said her prayers to Tempus Spatium before she climbed into her own bed. It had been an eventful day. She hadn't been able to keep Inia from hurting Neviril, even though Neviril was glad to have her around. That wouldn't do. She didn't want to see Neviril hurt like she'd been today. She vowed to herself, and to Tempus Spatium, that she would always be there for Neviril, always. Today would never happen ever again.


End file.
